


[podfic] An open letter to fandom

by heardtheowl, Shine (shinetheway), shinetheway



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinetheway/pseuds/Shine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinetheway/pseuds/shinetheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>a letter to fandom regarding the use of spit as lube (with really long reader's note at the beginning. Sorry 'bout that!)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] An open letter to fandom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An open letter to fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21297) by shinetheway. 



 

  


**Length:** 00:06:19  
 **Right-click > save as:**  
[MP3 || 9MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/an_open_letter_to_fandom.mp3)  
 **Or stream:**

 

(and about those reader's notes - permission has been given so POSTING, this time with art, AND LOVE!) <3


End file.
